Emancypantki I/LVIII
Wyjazd W kilka dni później w ogrodzie doktora Brzeskiego odbywał się znowu podwieczorek przy asystencji proboszcza, majora i Miętlewicza. Właśnie proboszcz wyciągał rękę do cukru, kiedy wpadła kucharka wołając: - Telegraf!... telegraf do panienki... I rzuciwszy depeszę na stół patrzyła na Madzię z trwogą. Doktór podniósł głowę, doktorowa zmieszała się, Madzia zbladła, a proboszcz z ręką wyciągniętą do cukiernicy powtórzył: - Telegram?... Cóż by to być mogło?... - No, cóż tak nadzwyczajnego?... - odezwał się Miętlewicz, bardziej niż inni iksinowianie oswojony z depeszami. Ale i na jego twarzy widać było wzruszenie. - Telegram?... do Madzi?... - mruczał zmartwiony proboszcz. - Może Zdzisław chory?... - szepnęła doktorowa. Tylko major, który na polach bitew oswoił się z niebezpieczeństwami, nie stracił zimnej odwagi wobec tak niezwykłego faktu, jakim była depesza telegraficzna w Iksinowie. Toteż wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego i wszyscy odetchnęli z uczuciem ulgi, gdy nieustraszony starzec wziął ze stołu depeszę, rozdarł ją z właściwą mu gwałtownością i odsunąwszy daleko papier zaczął sylabizować: "Jeżeli przyjmujesz - miejsce przyjedź do mnie - niedzielę koszta podróży - zwrócone odpowiedź - zapłacona Malinowska." - Coś w tym nie ma sensu?... - rzekł major. - Owszem - wtrąciła Madzia zaglądając mu w papier przez ramię. - Muszę zaraz odtelegrafować pannie Malinowskiej, a w sobotę pojadę do Warszawy. - Nie zobaczysz się z Zosią... - szepnęła doktorowa. - A co, nie mówiłam, że nieszczęście!... - jęknęła kucharka podnosząc fartuch do oczu. - Przeczytaj drugi raz - odezwał się zmieszany doktór. Może to nie tak... - Owszem, tatku - odpowiedziała Madzia. - Wola boska!... - Doskonale mówisz - wtrącił proboszcz. - Zawsze trzeba zgadzać się z wolą boską... - A może panna Magdalena tamtego miejsca nie zechce przyjąć?... W takim razie nie potrzebowałaby jechać - dorzucił Miętlewicz. Major popatrzył na niego krwią nabiegłymi oczyma, skutkiem czego młody człowiek zaczął kręcić się na ławce. - Miętlewicz... Miętlewicz!... - rzekł major kiwając w jego stronę ogromnym palcem. -Miętlewicz... ja wiem, co tobie pachnie... - Daję słowo honoru panu majorowi... - protestował wylękniony. - Wiem!... - upierał się major. - Ale czy ty wiesz, co z tego będzie?... O to - o!... I pokazał mu figę tak blisko nosa, że cichy wielbiciel Madzi aż pochylił się w tył na ławce. - Więc cóż z tego będzie?... - zapytała doktorowa zajęta własnymi myślami. - Figa - rzekł major. - Madzia nie pojedzie!... - zawołała z radością biedna matka chwytając majora za rękę. - Dlaczego nie ma jechać? - rzekł zdziwiony starzec. - Pojedzie w sobotę... - Bo pan major powiedział, że - nie... - odparła doktorowa. - Eh! to ja Miętlewiczowi mówię... - Ależ daję słowo honoru... przysięgał Miętlewicz zarumieniony wyżej czoła. - W sobotę z rana Madzia wyspowiada się przed wotywą wtrącił proboszcz - a po wotywie przystąpi do świętej komunii... - Boże!... Boże!... i ona ma jechać?... - biadała doktorowa. Nie skończyły się jeszcze. wakacje...powinna zobaczyć siostrę... - Obowiązek przede wszystkim... tego pilnować, co chleb daje!... - huknął major uderzając w stół. - A pani nie rozczulaj się bez powodu, bo zrobisz mazgaja z dziewczyny. Kiedy trzeba, to trzeba!... - Naturalnie - szepnął doktór. Madzia usiadła przy matce i objęła ją za szyję. - Wie mameczka co, że ja jestem bardzo kontenta... Tu jest mi dobrze jak w niebie, ale...wie mamusia, że ja już tęsknię za pracą... Zresztą będzie mi doskonale u tych państwa... będzie mi tam bardzo wesoło... bo panna Malinowska taka szlachetna... Szkoda, że mama jej nie zna... Ale ponieważ matka już płakała, więc i Madzia oparłszy głowę na jej ramieniu także zaczęła płakać. Proboszcz miał łzy w oczach, doktór gryzł tanie cygaro, pan Miętlewicz pochylił twarz do stołu, a kucharka na cały głos zawodziła w kuchni.Co spostrzegłszy major podniósł się z ławki i rzekł: - Zaraz wrócę... I potoczył się w głąb ogrodu wyciągając z kieszeni fularową chustkę. Madzia czuła bolesny dreszcz, który płynął od głowy, kurczył jej wargi, ściskał za gardło i powoli zbliżał się do serca. Ale chcąc uspokoić matkę rzekła: - No, i czego ja beczę?... Nie śmieszne to!... Niech tylko mama posłucha, co powiem: wyobraźcie sobie państwo, że macie nie jednego, ale - dwóch synów... Zdzisław już objął swoją posadę, a ja, młodszy syn, mam dopiero pracować na siebie. Mój Boże, jak my grzeszymy smucąc się w podobnej chwili... Ilu to ludzi nie ma pracy i szuka jej na próżno... Oddaliby kilka lat życia za jakiekolwiek zajęcie i nie mają go; ja zaś jestem tak szczęśliwa, że bez trudu dostałam posadę - i płaczę!... A mama także... Prawda, księże proboszczu, że to grzech?... Mówię zupełnie serio, proszę mamy... - Mówisz po chrześcijańsku - wtrącił proboszcz. - Bo to wszystko babskie ceregiele - odezwał się nadchodzący major, którego nos miał fioletową barwę. - Zamiast dziękować Bogu za łaskę, a dziewczynie natrzeć uszu, ażeby dobrze prowadziła swoje uczennice, pani doktorowa ryczysz, jakby ci się palec obierał... Pani niedługo zaczniesz rozczulać się, kiedy mąż pojedzie do chorego na wieś... - Do chorego jeździ tylko ksiądz z Panem Bogiem... a doktór jeździ do pacjenta - przerwał mu proboszcz. - Ucz, jegomość, pauprów ministrantury, a nie mnie, jak mam mówić!... - odparł zaperzony major machając fajką. - Madziu; przynieś szachy... - rzekł doktór. - Ja pani pomogę... - odezwał się Miętlewicz. - Miętlewicz... siedź mi tutaj!... - wrzasnął major pukając fajką w ławkę. - On jej będzie pomagał szachy przynosić, słyszane rzeczy?... Ja ci kiedy wytnę taką sztukę, że od razu stracisz gust do kobiet... - Co mu tam znowu major wytniesz? - rzekł proboszcz. A obraża się, kiedy go poprawiać w mówieniu. - Sakramencki klecha!... - mruknął major wysypując figury. Lecz wnet umilkł spostrzegłszy, że proboszcz wpatruje się w niego, jakby miał zamiar obrazić się i nie grać. Reszta wieczora upłynęła nie tak wesoło jak zazwyczaj. Proboszcz mylił się w grze, a major nie robił awantur, tylko z cicha mruczał, co było złym znakiem. Miętlewicz z zamglonymi oczyma półgłosem opowiadał doktorowi, że on dla swoich zdolności nie znajduje pola w Iksinowie; doktór zaś, słuchając go, ssał zgasłe cygaro i patrzył w sufit altanki zasłoniętej gęstymi liśćmi. Wreszcie Madzia zaczęła spacerować po ogródku, a czując, że jest rozstrojona, postanowiła wyjść za miasto. "Pójdę na cmentarz rzekła do siebie - i z babcią się pożegnam..."Narwała w ogrodzie kwiatów, zrobiła dwa bukiety i wyszła bocznymi ulicami, a potem ścieżką przez pole. Zbliżał się wieczór. Na ugorze rozlegały się krzyki pastuchów spędzających bydło do miasta; na gościńcu między czarnymi pniami lip toczyły się fury pełne snopów. Od czasu do czasu spod nóg Madzi wyskoczył konik polny albo powitała ją słowami: "niech będzie pochwalony", baba niosąca płachtę zielska. Ścieżka dosięgła cmentarza i Madzia przypomniała sobie, że zwykle w tym miejscu Cynadrowski przeskakiwał mur, kiedy miał widzieć się z panną Eufemią lub gdy się z nią rozstawał. "Biedny człowiek!... - rzekła do siebie Madzia skręcając do bramy cmentarnej. - Trzeba zmówić za niego pacierz... Obie zapomniałyśmy o nim, a może jemu najbardziej potrzeba modlitwy" - dodała myśląc nie bez goryczy o pannie Eufemii. Kąt samobójców znajdował się w rogu cmentarza, oddzielony krzakami jałowcu, tarniny i dzikich róż. Było tam ledwie kilka mogił: bednarza, który się rozpił, służącej, która zabiła się z powodu dziecka, i - Cynadrowskiego. Pierwsza już zapadła się, na drugiej rosła wysoka trawa, trzecia; pod ścianą, była zupełnie świeża. Nagle Madzia stanęła zdziwiona. Ktoś o Cynadrowskim pamiętał: świadczyło o tym utrzymanie grobu. Nieznana ręka otoczyła mogiłę galeryjką z patyków, posadziła kilka doniczek roślin i widocznie co dzień zasypywała świeżymi kwiatami. Niezawodnie, że tak... Nawet można było odróżnić kwiaty wczorajsze, onegdajsze i już zupełnie zwiędłe. Madzi łzy zakręciły się w oczach. "Jaka ja jestem niegodziwa - pomyślała - i jaka ta Femcia szlachetna!... Bo naturalnie tylko Femcia pamięta o tym grobie..." Rzuciła parę kwiatów z bukietu i klęcząc zmówiła pacierz. Potem wróciła do grobu babki, pomodliła się za duszę kochanej opiekunki i z podwójną gorliwością zaczęła ubierać jej mogiłę. "Dobra, szlachetna Femcia!... - myślała. - A jednak wszyscy sądziliśmy ją tak surowo..." Na chwilę przed zachodem słońca skrzypnęła brama i ktoś wszedł. Z bijącym sercem Madzia ukryła się między drzewami: miała przeczucie, że wchodzi panna Eufemia, a nie chciała okazać, że zna jej tajemnicę. Istotnie rozległ się cichy szelest i boczną ścieżką pod murem cmentarnym przesunęła się figura ciemno ubranej kobiety. Madzia nie mogła jej poznać z powodu gałęzi, była jednak pewną, że to panna Eufemia, ponieważ poszła prosto do kąta samobójców. "Jak ona musiała zmienić się, biedactwo - myślała Madzia kiedy nawet jej ruchy są inne... jakieś lękliwe i szlachetne... O, ja niegodziwa!... pierwsza powinnam zbliżyć się do niej..." Zmiana istotnie musiała być wielka, Madzi bowiem zdawało się, że panna Eufemia nawet zeszczuplała i urosła. Więc zdjęta ciekawością, posunęła się ostrożnie naprzód. Ciemno ubrana dama zbliżyła się do grobu Cynadrowskiego. Położyła na nim mały wieniec, a następnie schyliwszy się zaczęła porządkować mogiłę. "Femcia?... nie Femcia..." - mówiła do siebie Madzia przypatrując się. Nagle zawołała: - To pani... to ty, Cecylio?... I pobiegłszy do niej schwyciła w objęcia przestraszoną i zawstydzoną. - Więc to ty pamiętasz o biedaku?... I ja nie domyśliłam się od razu, że to ty... Złota, kochana!... - Ach, Boże... droga Madziu... - tłomaczyła się panna Cecylia. - Taka drobna usługa dla zmarłego... Przecież musimy pamiętać o zmarłych obcych, ażeby inni... robili to samo dla naszych... Tylko proszę cię, zaklinam - dodała składając ręce ani słowa nikomu... Miałabym dużo przykrości, gdyby się o tym dowiedziano. Madzia pomogła pannie Cecylii ogrodzić mogiłę patyczkami, razem z nią zmówiła pacierz i - obie wyszły z cmentarza. - Więc jedziesz jutro? - spytała panna Cecylia. - Muszę. - Smutno mi będzie - mówiła panna Cecylia - tym smutniej, że tak późno poznałam cię... Ale trudno... Zresztą, lepiej zrobisz wyjeżdżając stąd... Tu panny starzeją się, jak powiedział poczciwy major - dodała z uśmiechem - a ludzie... chyba kamienieją... Okropne jest życie w małych miasteczkach... - Więc przenieś się do Warszawy. - Do kogo?... po co?... Nie mam żadnych stosunków, a nade wszystko tak odsunęłam się od życia, że boję się nawet widoku obcych ludzi... Wreszcie i u nas są dzieci, które potrzeba uczyć... Z nimi zostanę, a dla odpoczynku będę chodzić tu... - dodała panna Cecylia wskazując na cmentarz. - Czy znałaś Cynadrowskiego? - Nie... Ale dziś bardzo... bardzo go lubię... On widocznie był taki opusz... tak dziki jak ja... Zresztą - dodała głosem pełnym żalu - i ja mam grób, o którym nikt nie pamięta... nawet sama nie wiem, gdzie jest... Całe lata męczyłam się tą niewiadomością, dziś łudzę się, że to tamten... Zbliżały się do miasta. Panna Cecylia umilkła, lecz powoli uspokoiwszy się rzekła swoim cichym głosem: - Wiesz, Madziu... daruj mi, ale ja cię dziś pożegnam. Nie śmiałabym żegnać cię przy ludziach.Uściskały się. - Pamiętaj o mnie, jeżeli chcesz - mówiła panna Cecylia - i... czasem napisz słówko... Chociaż wiem, że znajdziesz tam inne przyjaciółki... - Żadna z nich nie będzie taka jak ty... dobra, szlachetna... - szepnęła Madzia. - Zobaczysz, jaką wydam ci się śmieszną, kiedy już będziesz w Warszawie... Ale ja ciebie nigdy nie zapomnę... Ścisnęła Madzię za rękę i odeszła w stronę apteki. Madzia została sama, oszołomiona dziwnym pożegnaniem. W domu matka była zajęta prasowaniem bielizny i pakowaniem kufra, więc Madzia usunęła się do swego pokoju, gdzie niebawem przyszedł ojciec. Usiadł na kanapie, zapalił fajkę i rzekł: - Cóż, jutro o tej porze będzie panienka w wagonie?... Madzi tchu zabrakło. Usiadła obok ojca wzięła go za rękę i patrząc w oczy spytała: - Tatuchnu... może ja źle robię, że wyjeżdżam i was tak... zostawiam?... - No... no... tylko nie roztkliwiaj się - odparł ojciec z uśmiechem, gładząc jej włosy. - Wyjazd - zapewne, przykra to rzecz dla nas i dla ciebie, ale... nie trzeba przesadzać... Patrz na mnie... ani myślę smucić się, bo naprzód wiem, że to jest potrzebne do twego szczęścia, a po wtóre - jestem pewny, że za rok... półtora... wrócisz tu i już będziemy razem. - Ach, jakbym ja tu chciała wrócić!... - Wrócisz, kochanko. Twoja pensja to niezły projekt: pensja może utrzymać się w Iksinowie, nawet cztero i pięcioklasowa, byle wziąć się do niej poważnie. Właśnie major mówił mi, że gotów dać ci tysiąc czy dwa tysiące rubli na pensję, byleś w Warszawie wybrała sobie nauczycielki, a nade wszystko - sama praktycznie zapoznała się ze stroną administracyjną interesu. - Pan major tak powiedział?... - zawołała Madzia z radością. - Ależ tak i sam ci to powtórzy. Widzisz więc, że twój wyjazd nie jest emigracją, ale wyjazdem czasowym, na praktykę. Dlatego ja wcale się nim nie martwię, a i matka, choć zapewne wyleje sporo łez, jest spokojniejsza. Za rok... za półtora... znowu będziemy razem i wtedy już nie uciekniesz od nas, kochanko - dodał ojciec przytulając ją do piersi... Madzia ukradkiem obtarła oczy; doktór mówił dalej: - Teraz, dziecko moje - dam ci jedną, jedyną radę, którą staraj się zapamiętać... Znasz tę naszą wiśnię, co zwiesza się przez parkan na ulicę?... Kto w Boga wierzy, obrywa ją nie tylko z owoców dojrzałych i niedojrzałych, ale nawet z kwiatów, liści i gałęzi... Otóż, kochanko, tobie grozi to samo... - Mnie, tatku? - Tak. Ludzie z każdym człowiekiem postępują tak samo: zabierają mu pieniądze, czas, pracę, piękność, rozum, serce, nawet dobre imię... Wszystko mu zabiorą, jeżeli nie obroni go własny egoizm... Dlatego umiarkowany egoizm jest siłą dobroczynną, parkanem dla wiśni... - Egoizm? - On sam. Ty go nie masz, jesteś pod tym względem kaleką, więc nie odwołuję się do twego egoizmu. Ale, dziecko moje - mówił uścisnąwszy jej głowę - nie pozwalaj się okradać i wyzyskiwać, nie przez miłość siebie, ale przez miłość do ludzi. Poświęcaj się, bo to leży w twojej naturze, ale poświęcaj się dla dobrych; ażeby zaś dobrzy mieli z ciebie więcej, broń się przed złymi... Pamiętaj, ażeby świat nie obdarł i nie połamał cię tak jak ulicznicy naszą wisienkę... - A po czymże ja poznam złych ludzi? - spytała zamyślona Madzia. - Oto, widzisz, mądre pytanie, na które krótko ci odpowiem. Szukaj przyjaciół między takimi, którzy mają więcej pracy aniżeli sławy i zysków; to są naprawdę użyteczni, dla nich warto poświęcać się i tylko oni cię zrozumieją. Ale unikaj ludzi, którzy mają dochody nie wiadomo skąd i rozgłos nie wiadomo za co... - A jeżeli kto odziedziczy majątek? - żywo przerwała Madzia pomyślawszy o Solskich. - O charakterze człowieka nie stanowi to, co odziedziczył, tylko - co zrobił i robi. Kto nic nie robi, jest pasożytem, tym szkodliwszym, im większe ma wydatki. Madzia oparłszy głowę na ramieniu ojca zastanawiała się. - Tatko - rzekła po chwili - mówi zupełnie inaczej aniżeli wszyscy. Wszyscy szukają stosunków z ludźmi bogatymi i głośnymi. - A ty szukaj pracowników, którzy więcej dają światu, niż biorą od niego. Ludzkość przechodzi rozmaity - fazy: walk, odkryć, prześladowań, szaleństw, pomorów... W tej epoce, na którą dziś patrzymy, jest wszystkiego po trochu, ale bodaj czy nie za dużo pozorów - i gonitwy za użyciem. Otóż mówię ci: strzeż się tego prądu!... Kto mu uwierzy, może znaleźć hańbę i zatracenie duszy. Zapaliwszy fajkę, która mu zgasła, doktór mówił dalej: - Przypatrz się robakom ziemnym. Nie ma stworzeń bardziej upośledzonych; a jednak one więcej robią dla cywilizacji aniżeli zdobywcy świata: w ciszy i poniżeniu wytwarzają grunta urodzajne. Sława żadna, zyski żadne, użyteczność - niezmierna. - I ja mam być taką?... - zapytała Madzia patrząc na ojca błyszczącymi oczyma. - Ty już jesteś taką i dlatego radzę ci: szukaj towarzystwa z takimi. Dwa razy poruszyłaś Iksinów: urządziwszy koncert i pobudziwszy ludzi, ażeby tutaj utworzyli szkołę. Co z tego masz?... Nic, trochę zawiści i plotek... Ale wędrowni aktorzy mieli dochód, panna Cecylia będzie miała kilka uczennic, a nauczyciel - dostanie lepszą pensję, bo zwróciłaś uwagę miasta na jego niedostatek. No, uściskaj ojca i... żadnych łez! Za rok... półtora... zobaczymy się... Nazajutrz rano, kiedy po mszy odprawionej na jej intencję przez proboszcza Madzia wracała do domu, siostra pana Krukowskiego zastąpiła jej drogę. - Daruj mi, Madziu - rzekła - że trochę późno przyszłam na twoje nabożeństwo... Alem przyszła, ażeby tobie i... wszystkim dać dowód, że cię kocham i uważam za najzacniejszą panienkę... Potem opiera się na ramieniu Madzi, odprowadza ją do połowy rynku, tam wobec dwu chłopskich furmanek, policjanta i czterech Żydków całuje Madzię w głowę i z wielkim naleganiem wręcza jej jakieś pudełko. - Przysiągłbym, że klejnoty! - mówi idący z dala pan pomocnik. - Jeżeli nie brylanty... - dodaje aptekarz. I całe towarzystwo z kościoła zaczyna głowami i kapeluszami aplodować piękny czyn eks-paralityczki, która pożegnawszy się z Brzeskimi i majorem wraca do swego domu nadęta jak indyk, podpierając się swoją laską. - Pyszna baba!... - odzywa się zachwycony aptekarz. Nie ma dnia, ażebym choć za rubla od niej nie utargował. Madzia nigdy nie mogła dokładnie przypomnieć sobie: na czym upłynęło jej kilka ostatnich godzin w domu rodziców?... Wie, że piła kawę, potem zjadła befsztyk i popiła go winem, które przyniósł major, a po którym zakręciło się jej w głowie. Potem matka coś mówiła o bieliźnie i garderobie i płacząc doręczyła jej długi rejestrzyk. Następnie zajechała fura po rzeczy, z czego korzystając zmartwiony pan Miętlewicz mówił Madzi, zdaje się, że o swoich wielkich zdolnościach, i na coś przysiągł, zapewne na to; że wkrótce przeniesie się do Warszawy. Może byłby jeszcze dłużej mówił i przysięgał, gdyby nie czerwonooki major, który schwyciwszy Madzię za rękę zawlókł ją do drugiego pokoju i rzekł szorstko: - Mówił ci ojciec, że możesz tu założyć pensję, naturalnie, jak się rozejrzysz po świecie... - Mówił... Bardzo... bardzo dziękuję panu majorowi... - Głupstwo, fajki tytoniu niewarte!... - przerwał major. Więc uważaj: po mojej śmierci masz cztery tysiące rubli... Cicho!... A za rok mogę pożyczyć ci tysiąc, dwa tysiące rubli na procent... Rozumiesz?... - Ależ, panie majorze... - Cicho!... A teraz - schowaj to - kończył podając jej ciężką kieskę ze skóry łosiowej. - Cicho!... Mogłaś przyjąć od tej wariatki bransoletę, możesz ode mnie wziąć parę sztuk złota... Ale tylko na złą godzinę... pamiętaj!... - Ale czy ja mogę?... - Pst!... ani słowa... Ode mnie możesz przyjąć jak... od starszego brata. Mimo zmartwienia Madzia roześmiała się usłyszawszy ten tytuł i - pocałowała majora w rękę. - Naczelnikowa już zajeżdża - zawołała matka wbiegając. Przed ganek zatoczył się powóz. Madzię ktoś ubrał, potem uparła do nóg ojcu i matce, potem czuła na twarzy i czole strumienie własnych i cudzych łez... Na ulicy stał jakiś tłum... ktoś po wiele razy całował jej ręce... jacyś panowie wsadzili ją do powozu i narzucali bukietów... Potem zatrzaśnięto drzwiczki i powóz ruszył. - Bądź zdrowa!... Pisuj!... Nie zapomnij!... - wołano z ganku. - Boże błogosław!... - zawołał obcy głos spod parkanu. Powóz chwiał się i toczył... chwiał się i toczył... toczył bez końca. Kiedy Madzia odjęła mokrą chustkę od oczu i przeprosiwszy panią naczelnikowę za kłopot, jaki jej robi, odwróciła głowę, już było widać tylko wieżę iksinowskiego kościoła, błyszczącą w słońcu. KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO góra strony Emancypantki I/LVIII